1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixture of a disk drive, and more particular to a modular structure fixed inside a computer case without any screw.
2. Description of Related Art
Hardware of a computer generally includes: a main board, interface cards, hard drives, a CD-ROM, etc. All these modules are integrated in a computer case. Because the floppy disk drive, the hard drive, and the CD-ROM can be selectively configured, the housings of the floppy disk drive, the hard drive, and the CD-ROM are usually configured inside the computer case firstly for easy assembly and subsequent expansion, and the floppy disk drive, the hard drive, and the CD-ROM can be assembled or disassembled or expanded via the housings.
Presently, a conventional disk drive fixing method includes: fixing a housing inside a computer case via screws; then setting a disk drive onto the housing, wherein the disk drive is fixed onto the housing by the screws, so that the disk drive is fixed inside the computer case. However, the fixing method has some disadvantages, for example, a screwdriver must be used when assembling or disassembling the disk drive. Thus, the procedure is complex and taxing, it is hard to increase the production efficiency.
Based on the aforementioned matter, some disk drive fixing methods which are easy for assembly or disassembly are proposed. One of the methods includes: setting two sliding bars on a disk drive housing (a position inside a computer case to be set with a disk drive); and respectively setting two sliding rails on two sides of the disk drive; sliding the disk drive onto the disk drive housing. However, when assembling the disk drive, also, a screwdriver must be used to tighten the screws to fix the sliding bars on the computer case, so the procedure is complex and time consuming. Thus, it is necessary to provide a low-cost and timesaving fixing method for disk drives.
Consequently, because of the technical defects of described above, the applicant keeps on carving unflaggingly through wholehearted experience and research to develop the present invention, which can effectively improve the defects described above.